everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
The Tale of Malice and Zinzel
Overview What happens when a wicked girl destined to be a Queen, meets a boy destined to be a Prince? This is that tale. Malice Drake has always known what she wanted. She wants to be queen, and kill Briar Beauty before she can take that away from her. However, on a fateful day, she meets a boy named Zinzel Tower who attends a rival school of hers. Malice will see what being good is all about, even if she doesn't want to. Chapter One: Fateful Day The clicking of her red heels could not be mistaken. Everyone on campus could hear her coming from miles away, and they usually ran for their lives when they heard them. For all the students knew the sound; it was the sound of terror and evil. Something wicked coming their way. Malice Drake was the coldest, meanest, most brutal girl on campus. Many people cited her mother Maleficent for this behavior. However, some people believe that you make your own sins, and have to live with them. Ever since she'd first come to Ever After High, she had reigned supreme in the Royal category. She enjoyed scaring the pink bubble-gum out of Apple White, who annoyed her beyond reason. And mentioning Raven Queen's name around Malice was probably the worst idea in the world. Malice's lip would curl at the mention, and she'd sneer whenever she saw Raven. In her mind, Raven wasn't a real evil queen. Today wasn't like the other days though, for one simple reason: a certain boy, from a certain rival school, had come to see his sister and brought his friends along for the ride. None of the boys knew about the girl who stomped around the corner. Her straight black hair bouncing as she strode toward them, expecting them to get out of her way. She realized a little late that the boys weren't paying her any attention, and she stumbled on her heels, falling straight into the arms of one of the blonde boys. "Whoa!" He stumbled back a bit, trying to steady his hold on her. "You okay?" He asked, his blue eyes concerned. Malice felt fury rise in her chest, but instead of lashing out, she smiled. "Why, thank you," She said, rising to her feet. "You're such a gentleman." Her eyes narrowed as she took the boys in, burning them into her memory for later. "I'm glad you're okay." The boy smiled in return. "My name's Zinzel Tower." He held his hand out. "Malice Drake." She shook the boy's hand, despite her disdain. "And who are your friends?" "Oh, this is Piper Storybook, South Moon, Rabbit Cottontail, and Peter Reed," Zinzel introduced his friends. Each one of the boys took turns shaking Malice's hand. Piper, the first boy, smirked. His eyes were a brilliant green, which reminded Malice of someone she'd seen around campus. A girl who usually stood quietly in the background. Malice generally disregarded her, but now it came to her attention that these boys were most likely her friends. "I see," She hummed softly. "You boys are from Once Upon A Time High." She snorted. "That's a pretty picture." She tossed her hair over her shoulder. "Do enjoy our fabulous school." Zinzel thanked her, but the other boys heard the subtle change in her tone. "I don't like that." South muttered. "I don't either," Rabbit said. "She seemed evil." "Piper?" Zinzel turned to his friend. "Your thoughts?" "Oh yeah, evil. Myth told me she was one of the cruelest girls here. Apparently, compared to Raven Queen, she's a nightmare. Raven Queen doesn't even want to be evil." Piper shrugged. "Wow, that's not something you hear every day," Peter said, keeping pace with his friends as they walked toward the courtyard. "Yeah, it shocked me when I first heard it," Piper shrugged. "I guess we aren't alone in wanting out own destinys." South smirked, "Who doesn't want a chance to make their own mistakes?" "Uhm, the brainwashed kids of EAH?" Piper gave his friend a 'duh' expression. They laughed and filed into the courtyard where Piper's sister, Myth was sitting on a bench. "Myth!" He called, waving his arm in the air. Myth's head jerked up, and her confused expression changed to one of joy when she spotted her brother. "PIPER!" She screamed, jumping to her feet and charging him. He caught her in a hug and laughed. "Heey!" He patted her back. "I'm so glad to see you. What're you doing here?" She asked, pulling away to look at her brother. "Obviously I came to see you," Piper ruffled her long hair. "We had some spare time." Myth gazed at the group, "So basically you're skipping?" South coughed, Peter looked uncomfortable, Zinzel whistled and looked to the sky, and Rabbit peered at the ground as if there was something interesting there. "Guys!" She protested, smacking her brother's arm. "You shouldn't skip classes. You might miss something important." Piper shrugged, "We can always learn it again. But I really wanted to check out EAH!" "Why? We do a Christmas Exchange every year... just come when it's time." Myth crossed her arms, giving her brother a steady glare. "Well, I've never seen it in Spring." He shrugged. "What a perfect chance, right?" "Uh-huh." Myth turned to her brother's friends, "And you four just went along with this I suppose?" "Pretty much.... I mean, Piper's a convincing guy!" Peter said, grinning. "I'd vote for him," South said. "What?" Myth stared at him, "Nevermind! You guys should go back to school." "All in good time, lass." Peter patted her arm, making Myth frown. "Oh yeah! We met someone you told me about," Piper turned suddenly, hands in his jacket pockets. "Who?" "Malice Drake." "What?" Myth paled. "And you survived? How'd you manage that?" "Dunno... she seemed nice. But I think she hid her evil." Piper squinted and wiggled his eye( )ows, making Myth smile."No, yeah.. she fell into Zinzel's arms. It was super surreal." Myth shook her head, "She fell into your arms?" She turned to the blonde, who looked uncomfortable. "It wasn't a big deal. She tripped, that's all." Zinzel shrugged, attempting to make it seem like it wasn't, as he said, a "big deal". "Wow... She is really picky about who gets near her. I'm glad you survived." Myth patted Zinzel's arm. "That could have been really bad. She's a whiz with black magic. She's better than the professor, if you can believe that. Headmaster Grimm is terrified of her." Zinzel muffled a laugh, "That's terrible." "Tragic." South put in, faking sadness. "Devastating!" Rabbit piped up, before all the boys began to crack up with laughter. "Fine, laugh all you like. I know you don't like or trust Headmaster Grimm. But she is terrifying." Myth pointed her finger at the snickering boys. Peter nodded, "She looked it." Myth sighed, "Since you all are here... do you want some food?" She glanced between them and rolled her eyes. "Silly question. C'mon, I'll get you some food." End Chapter One. Category:Fanfiction